


Final Fantasy 13 - Banging Odin

by Pomyum



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Other, mild violence, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: When Lightning's anger with Hope summons Odin, she finds an alternative way of calming him.  In addition, Hope's pitiful and incessant nagging incentives her to shut him up the same way.Kink Keywords: Bestiality, Mild Violence, TeenA commission from shade333.





	Final Fantasy 13 - Banging Odin

FINAL FANTASY 13 - BANGING ODIN

“Wait for me!”

Lightning stopped, turning back to face Hope as the boy came running over. He stopped a few feet away, bending over, out of breath. Her jaw set.

“I’m going with you,” he said. 

A bolt of anger flashed through Lightning. She never liked tagalongs. She had no interest in watching over others, entertaining them, teaching them, listening to their pointless banter. She had no patience for clumsy seduction attempts, arrogant men trying to get under her skirt, or anyone else who incorrectly believed she owed them her time. 

That insufferable prick who’d trick her sister into marriage was the worst of the bunch. Sahz had been bad too, but at least he’d proved useful, and could hold his own in a fight. Hope, though... the boy was hopeless. 

“I can’t babysit you anymore,” she said, hoping he’d quickly take the hint. There were more than a few people out to kill her, and she now had a mission in getting to Eden. Her ability to tolerate a lost pup had evaporated entirely. 

“I can fight. I’m not afraid.”

_Then you’re an idiot,_ she thought.

Her drill instructor had taught her that courage was being the only one who knows you’re afraid, and that claiming you weren’t scared was the first sign that you were terrified. Only fools believed they weren’t. Hope was a bigger fool than most, having followed Snow into the fal’Cie, dooming himself in the process. Gods knew why the idiot had done so, but it had cost him his freedom and his life. He knew fear, but he was too young and inexperienced to know that fear was a constant companion, one that could destroy a warrior or drive them onward. He’d need to learn before he was useful. 

She had neither the time nor the inclination to each him. 

Lightning was ready to rebuke him, tell him to go with Sahz and Vanille. Sahz seemed more like the parental type. Before she could, though, she heard movement behind. Turning her head, she exhaled in surprise, and whirled about, her sword coming free of its holster as soldiers bore down on the two of them. 

“Great. A PSICOM hit squad.” 

Three of the soldiers took aim at Lightning and Hope while the fourth pressed a button in his hand. Explosions sounded behind the pair, debris falling into place on the path, preventing their escape. 

A twisted smile passed over Lightning’s face. It was a good tactic, separating the two of them from the rest of their party. Too bad they’d revealed themselves first, instead of detonating the explosives and then opening fire. 

_And you should have brought more men._ Lightning leapt forward with a scream, her sword already descending towards the first soldier. 

* * *

The battle was swift and decisive. Hope knew he wasn’t useless in a fight, but he expected that without Lightning there to help him, he’d have probably been killed. He wasn’t a soldier, just a boy who’d been caught up in something bigger than himself. He was lost, adrift in the tides of chaos the fal’Cie had thrown him into. All he could do was hold on to anything that might keep him afloat. 

That was Lightning. He’d watched, enraptured, as her blade danced among the PSICOM soldiers. Her body moved with a grace he’d thought impossible, gliding over the battlefield like an angel of death, cutting down any and all before her. 

In a flash, it was over. Hope had done what he could, which he suspected wasn’t as much as it seemed. It was Lightning who’d won, who’d put down the men coming to kill them. For a moment she stood, resplendent in the light of Eden, an angel of battle basking in the radiance from on high. Her hair hung loosely from her head, her body swayed softly as she let her breath return to her. Blood dripped from her blade, the droplets striking the soil, the only sound to break the silence of the moment. 

She was glorious. Astounding. Beautiful. The most gorgeous creature that Hope had ever laid eyes on. His heart beat faster, his lips dropping open in a gasp. In their short time together, he’d never realized just how lovely she actually was. Her strawberry hair, her dazzling face, her slim, athletic body and smooth, silky legs. 

In that moment, to Hope, she seemed beauty personified. 

Her sword folded, sliding into its holster on her back. 

“Not bad,” she said, not bothering to look at him.

He was momentarily caught off guard. The compliment was completely unexpected. He’d thought she did nearly everything in the fight, but he must have done something right.

“Really?” he said, still out of breath. “Thanks.” 

After a few seconds, he managed to catch him breath. He lifted his head high, feeling better about himself than he had in a while. Lightning was giving him a chance. He had to show her he could handle himself.

“There’ll be more soldiers. We should keep moving.” He walked past her, then turned. She was stock still, staring back at the wreckage blocking the way to their former compatriots. “Lightning? Are you worried about the others? I’m sure they got away okay.”

She stared only for a second longer before turning back.

“So can you if you leave now.” She started off, her hips swaying pleasantly as she went. Hope found himself unable to look away. “With me it'll be fight after fight. I don't know how it'll end. It's anybody's guess.” 

Hope stared at the dirt. 

“I know that, but... I need to be stronger.” 

She said nothing, just staring off into the distance.

“Lighting?” He wanted her to talk to him, to hear her divine voice. 

“Call me Light.” 

Hope nearly let out a gasp when she spoke. His cheeks flushed, and he felt his heart beating hard in his chest. He realized that he had an erection, which he quickly adjusted so that it wouldn’t show.

“What's the plan from here?” 

She turned back to face him. 

“Through the Gapra Whitewood to Palumpolum. We'll find transport to Eden.”

“I live in Palumpolum. I can show you all the shortcuts.” 

“No side trips.”

“No need. I don't think l'Cie are welcome at home.” 

As they headed off, Hope felt lightheaded and euphoric, a huge grin spreading across his face. Did Lightning like him? She had to. She wouldn’t have let him call her Light otherwise. He wanted her so bad, watching her amazing body sauntering forward. Maybe she liked him just as much. 

* * *

Hope did not shut up for the next half hour. His questions and comments to Lightning were unceasing. He wanted to know about her home, her childhood, her family. What kind of music did she like, what kind of food, drink, candy, video games? What did she do for fun, how many friends did she have, what was her favorite goddamn color?!

Lightning’s mood only darkened as they went on. Eventually, she flat out told him to be quiet, as he could be giving their position away. It was just an excuse, though. She recognized a boy hitting on her when it happened, and it was infuriating. This was not the fucking time for flirting to begin with, and even if it was, did she think he was about to jump his bones and bang a boy his age? 

Hope wasn’t disgusting, but he certainly wasn’t what she liked in a man.

It got worse after Hope reactivated a warmech and cleared the path for them.

“Lightning?” he asked as they walked on.

“I told you to be quiet.” 

“I know, but... Light, you’ve had sex, right?”

She sighed, exasperated. She couldn’t believed she’d agreed to let this little shit tag along. 

“None of your business.”

“You have!”

A sigh. “...Yes.”

“Was it good? Your first time, I mean.”

“Yes.”

A lie. In truth, it had been quite awkward and disappointing. The guy had finished quick and went to sleep. She hadn’t even cum. 

“You know, virginity is a special thing. You can only give it away once.”

_Fuck me! He’s actually going to ask me for sex._

“And you should wait until you get home to find some girl your own age to give it to,” she said.

“Hey,” he exclaimed, indignant. “Why do you think I’m a virgin?” 

She stopped and turned, cocking an eyebrow.

“You are, aren’t you?”

He gasped, and turned away, unable to meet her gaze.

“Well, yeah.” 

“Uh-huh.” She turned again, continuing on.

“Look,” he said, hurrying after her. She could feel his gaze on her ass as she walked. “What I mean to say is, I like you Light. I think you’re special.” 

“Isn’t that nice.” 

“Do you... do you like me?” 

“You’re not bad in combat. I don’t mind having you around... for now.” 

“That’s not what I mean. I meant...”

“I know what you meant, Hope. And are you really gonna make me say it?”

He drew in a breath, a smile spreading over his features.

“You DO like me!”

She scoffed, shaking her head and smacking her forehead. She whirled around, slashing the air with her hand. 

“No, you idiot. I was trying to spare your feelings. I don’t like you. I like men, not little boys. Now come on. We’re wasting time with this bullshit.” 

“Come on, Light. I think you’re amazing, and beautiful, an incredible fighter.” 

“Next thing you’re going to tell me you think I’d look good on my back.” 

“Well... yeah. I think you’d be beautiful lying down, legs spread.” 

_Is he serious with this shit?!_

She whirled about once more, a look of false bemusement on her face.

“Oh, you’re making me hot now, little boy.”

“R-really?” 

She sighed, and slapped him across the cheek.

“You’re such an idiot.”

She continued on, across a bridge, Hope still on her heels. 

“Light, wait! I,... ARGH!”

The air was knocked out of the boy as he fell to the metal bridge, his foot having caught its edge. He groaned as he tried to rise, a throbbing pain in his head where it had struck.

“This isn't working,” said Lightning. Hope gasped as he rose to his feet. 

“Huh?”

“I mean you're a liability. You'll just slow me down. And quite frankly, I’m done with you asking me for sex.” 

“What?!” A look of despair crossed Hope’s face, the boy slowly realizing that the woman he was attempting to woo was ready to leave him to die.

“I'm sorry, but I can't protect you when...”

Pain flashed through her chest, Lightning doubling over as her brand began to glow red.

“You can't leave me here,” Hope protested. “You've gotta take me with you!”

_Useless! I’m clearly in pain, and all he can think of his himself. This boy is useless!_

“Enough! The whole world is against us!”

The pain increased in intensity, driving her to one knee. The glowing on her chest did so as well, flaring into a shining crimson. 

“I can barely keep myself alive, let alone some helpless kid.” 

More pain wracked her body. She had no idea what was happening, but wanted to get rid of the tagalong immediately so she had no further distractions.

“I don't have time to baby you. You want to get tough?”

Hope, frightened, stunned, just shook his head. She didn’t care. She was done with Hope’s bullshit. He could rot in this wasteland for all she cared.

“Do it on your own!”

A red sigil appeared at her feet, multiple circles spiraling out from the first, each laced with intricate runes. It spun about, warm energy radiating upwards. Lightning looked about stunned, but only for a moment, before throwing herself forward, rushing to the opposite end of the bridge. 

From where Lightning had just been standing, a massive figure rose into the air. Double, triple her own height, a powerful, monstrous man. White, black, and gold in color, it was quite unlike anything she’d ever seen in her life. In his right hand he bore a curved twinblade, and in his left a shield.

“This cannot be happening.” It was just what she hadn’t needed. A monster to prove her point about Hope being unable to defend himself.

With almost no hesitation, the monster lunged forward, bringing its blade down towards the boy. 

“Look out!” 

Hope fell to the ground and cringed, but the blow never fell. His eyes opened, Lightning standing before him, her own blade raised in his defense. The creature sliced his blade forward, sending the woman sliding back towards Hope. He rose, unsheathing his weapon and readying for battle. 

The creature lunged forward, his blade falling between the pair. Both leapt aside, the weapon striking the ground, smashing into the rock. Lightning’s blade flashed, striking the creature, but he hardly seemed to notice. He turned to hope and slashed again, relentlessly attempting to kill the boy. Hope did what he could do dodge the blows, but they came so fast. He found himself unable to move quickly enough, and the blade struck his torso, slicing his tunic open and drawing blood. 

Another blow came, Hope only escaping disembowelment by sheer luck as the handle of the weapon struck his midsection. He flew into the nearby rock face, collapsing with a groan. 

Lightning wasted no more time. She was doing her best to take the creature’s attention away from Hope. She slashed at his legs, his arms, his back. Her blows were landing, and she was doing damage, but it hardly seemed to notice, so intent was it on hurting Hope.

Finally, she brought her sword up in a sweeping arc from below, aimed directly at the creature’s crotch. She’d see if he would ignore her after she cut off his dick. 

That got his attention, as his shield suddenly moved to block her blow. Surprised, she continued her assault, attempting to get around his shield and inside his guard. The creature seemed to have had enough, though. It planted its weapon in the ground, then brought its shield down in a smashing swing. Lightning rolled forward in a dodge, only to find the creature’s hand suddenly around her neck. It lifted her into the air, her sword swings doing little, until its other arm batted the weapon away. 

She struggled, groaning, attempting to shake free. Her mind raced, trying to think of any way she could escape its grasp. Her eyes went wide with shock, though, as she felt the creature’s fingers gently caressing her body. The hand ran over her shoulders, her breasts, her hips, her legs. It pushed her thighs apart, sliding against her crotch, pushing against her sex. 

_What the fuck is it doing!? Does this thing want to fuck me!?_

She had no idea what to make of it. It had been trying to kill Hope a moment ago, now it looked like it wanted something entirely different. Lightning’s eyes turned down, the woman gasping as she beheld the immense erection springing from between its legs. It was colored just as he was, white and black with gold trim. It was over two feet long, at least, easily as thick as her arm. 

Pulling her forward, it placed her crotch on the enormous phallus, rubbing it back and forth against her sex, a deep moaning escaping from his throat as he masturbated against her. 

Lightning was stunned, unable to comprehend just what was happening. She had no idea how she should respond. Nothing of the sort had ever happened before. The threat of being raped by an enemy soldier was a possibility she’d considered, but this... was something else. 

And she wasn’t done fighting. As she came to her senses, she hauled her feet up, planting one against his chest. Her other kicked down onto the dick, causing the creature to recoil in pain. She then kicked his chest with her other foot, causing it to stumble backwards, its grip loosening. She pushed off into a backward somersault, landing back on her feet, staring straight at the creature as it recovered from her attack. 

Hope groaned as he recovered, lifting his head. 

“L... Light...” he said, weakly. 

“Stay still,” she said. She had an idea how to finish the fight, easily, with no further fighting.

“What are you called?” she asked the creature.

“Odin,” came a deep rumble from its chest. 

Lightning smiled, her body relaxing, standing straight. She sauntered forward slowly, her hips swaying as she went. The creature towered over her, his massive dick hovering at head height. Far from being intimidating, though, she found it quite alluring. She told Hope she didn’t like boys, and that was quite true. She liked men. Big, muscular, masculine, tall men. And this monster, this ‘Odin’, certainly fit the profile. 

And his dick was huge, bigger than any she’d ever seen in her life. She’d seen beasts that would have been envious of Odin’s cock. As she strolled forward, the massive member pointing straight at her face, jumping slightly every second, an excited grin spread over her face. She felt her mouth salivating, her tongue lapping out to lick at her lips, imagining what exactly it might taste like. 

Her hands came up, wrapping around the giant phallus, unable to fully close around its tremendous girth. It felt warm, and soft to the touch. She’d expected that maybe it would be some sort of metal, as Odin appeared to be, but it felt different. Rigid, but pliable, like a harder rubber or soft plastic. Slowly, she began to run her fingers down the length, bringing them slowly back afterward. Her touch was firm, but gentle, careful to treat the glorious dick in front of her with the affection and care that it deserved. 

Odin’s eyes closed, his head falling back, a deep moan escaping its throat. Her eyes flicked to his face for a moment, pleased to see that she was having the intended effect. If she could please this monster, she wouldn’t need to risk their lives fighting it. For once, she was going to be able to use her opponent’s sexual need for her own benefit. 

Her mouth went to the giant meat, her tongue pressing out as she moaned softly. She ran her mouth over the tip, slurping up the precum already leaking out. She swallowed the warm liquid, letting it slowly drain into her throat. Her lips wrapped around the tip, as much as she could manage, at any rate. Her head bobbed forward just slightly, unable to get the gigantic cock into her mouth. 

She spent the next minute or so just sucking on the head, her tongue lapping at the bulbous protrusion. Her hands continued to massage the dick as she sucked, her eyes closed and her throat moaning. Odin did likewise, continually groaning in pleasure, his hands moving onto her head, gently caressing her hair. 

She soon pulled back, licking her lips as she smiled up at Odin. She began to undress, quickly discarding her clothing until she was left in nothing but her boots. She put her hands on her hips and struck a pose, doing her best to appear sexy to him. Sera had always been better at being feminine and desirable, but Lightning figured she could manage to be seductive, at least somewhat. 

Odin made little response, only grasping his cock and slowly masturbating himself as he gazed at her nude form, his eyes passing up her smooth legs, over her bare sex, her flat stomach, her small yet perky breasts. Something approximating a smile crept over his face, telling Lightning that he did indeed find her attractive, as if the rigid cock weren’t enough. 

“Go ahead and lie down, big boy,” she said, doing her best sexy walk, swaying her hips back and forth in an exaggerated manner. Odin obeyed her command, placing himself on the ground, his glorious cock pointing straight up towards Eden. Lightning climbed atop his immense form, her hands grasping the tip of his thick cock as she positioned herself just above it. She could feel her own juices dripping down, her soaking cunt proving to her just how aroused she’d become. She’d wondered just how much she was performing her current acts in order to avoid fighting, and how much she was doing so for her own arousal. 

She smiled as she began to squat. In that instance, it was for both reasons. 

Her head flew back, her mouth opening in a moan. The thick cockhead began to part her moist folds, pushing open her tight cunt. Lightning wasn’t a woman who got laid often, her vagina never getting too loose. As she gazed up into the sky, Eden shining far above, she found herself grateful that she didn’t fuck more often. The enormous phallus stretching out her treasure as it pushed inside felt amazing. She loved the stretching, the mild pain of having a cock so large thrust up into her that it hurt. As it entered her wet pussy, its enormity slid along the walls, rubbing against every inch, reaching every spot. 

The pleasure was incredible. It was the greatest sexual sensation she’d ever experienced, far greater than any man she’d ever been with. It was glorious, joyous ecstasy flowing through her nethers, filling her sex. He hadn’t even started fucking her yet, and already it was the best sex she’d ever had. 

Soon, she felt the tip reach her cervix, the rigid head smacking into her vaginal flesh. Gasping, breathing heavily, she grinned down at the creature. Then she lifted her hips slightly before thrusting them down.

Lightning hated losing herself in distraction. She was a soldier. She needed to be alert at all times. Now more than ever, given that she was being hunted. Her guard was never lowered, her mind constantly working, constantly seeking threats in her environment. 

Such was the pleasure of the moment, though, that for the first time in years, she completely lost herself. As her hips slapped down in an increasing rhythm, orgasmic satisfaction filled her entire body, euphoria taking her mind. She became overwhelmed, unable to concentrate on anything but how amazing the massive cock slamming into her cervix felt as it bent the fleshy barrier back. The monstrous member gifted her pussy with bliss, warm meat sliding against soaking walls.

Sweat covered Lightning’s body, her skin glistening in Eden’s light. Her breasts lifted with every thrust and slapped down wetly onto her skin, loud snapping echoing around the rocks, joining with the slishing of her cunt as it slid up and down on Odin’ rod, as well as her cries of passionate joy. Her hands went to her knees, steadying herself as she continued to fuck him. So enormous was the cock that she couldn’t manage to reach her chest, forcing her to stay squatting, her feet planted firmly on his legs.

Odin moaned, placing his hands on Lightning’s hips, gently grasping her waist. So large were his fingers that the seemed to engulf her entire midsection, but she hardly noticed. It felt so incredible having him thrust inside her that she could barely manage to pay any attention to the outside world.

She heard a soft moan, though, cutting through the haze of sexual congress, and her head lolled to the side, spotting Hope standing some distance away. His eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open, drool falling from the corner of his lips. His cock was out, his little human penis paling in comparison to the glorious cock shoving into her at that moment. His fingers were wrapped around it, swiftly masturbating as he watched Lightning fuck.

For a moment, a few thoughts flit through her mind, warning her of their predicament, of the danger surrounding them all. In addition, her own disgust with having Hope jerking off while watching her bang Odin reared into focus, and for a brief moment she considered ceasing her sexual discourse. 

The pleasure forced such thoughts far away. Her eyes closed, the bliss filled her body, and she no longer even thought about PSICOM or Hope.

Suddenly, the brand on her chest glowed once again, bright red flaring into existence. Odin cried out, as if in orgasm, though Lightning felt no pulsing of the cock or cum splashing inside. His body rose, dumping Lightning onto the ground with a grunt. He began to transform, his body metamorphosing into something else. Muscles shifted, limbs displaced. Mere moments later, where once a humanoid warrior had hovered, a brilliant white horse instead rode through the air, clad in black in gold armor. 

It quickly galloped back to the ground, coming to a stop just before Lightning. As she lay on the ground, staring up in astonishment, Odin reared back on its legs and gave out a loud whinny. Lightning gasped, spotting one piece of Odin’s anatomy that hadn’t changed.

His long, rigid cock remained, still slick with Lightning’s juices. When he set down, his head bobbed up and down as he snorted, his hoof beating the ground near Lightning. She chuckled, knowing full well what he wanted. 

She turned over, onto her hands and knees, displaying her bottom to Odin. She pressed her backside as far into the air as she could, ready to receive his cock once more. Whereas she had taken her time when she mounted him, Odin had no such inclination. He wanted her, and he wanted her immediately. In one swift motion, a huge portion of his cock was buried into Lightning, pressing hard into her cervix, pushing it forward as the rigid rod thrust inside.

Her mouth flew open, her tongue jutting out, a loud cry piercing the night. Somehow, it felt even more amazing having Odin shove it in from above than it had when she rode him. 

He immediately began to fuck her, harder, faster. He rammed in with incredible speed, pounding away at the tight little human cunt. A loud squishing joined Lightning’s endless cries, the sounds of sex filling the area. As the dick slammed into her pussy again and again, the incredible pleasure of its touch flowing through her walls, Lightning again lost any sense of self, any understanding of her surroundings. Her mind went blank, her world becoming nothing more than one of absolute joy and pleasure, of sexual bliss. Hope, PSICOM, having become a l’Cie. Everything was gone, replaced only with a love of the cock and the ecstasy it sent flowing through her body. 

For another minute, the horse continued to fuck her, unrelentingly, joyful. Her head fell to the ground, her arms unable to hold up her body. Her face and breasts rubbed painfully against the rocky ground, but she hardly noticed. The pangs of discomfort only added to the pleasure of the moment. 

Suddenly, Odin cried out, a loud whinny escaping its mouth. Lightning felt it then, the creature’s cock pulsing and jumping inside of her, warm liquid splashing into her pussy. She began to scream, her own orgasm filling her nethers with even greater pleasure as she began to cum. Her own liquids mixed with Odin’s to fall from her cunt, pooling between her legs as they squirted out, forced from within by the thick cock occupying every inch of her womanhood. 

A few seconds later, Odin finished, his cock sliding out of the stretched cunt. A river of white liquid came sliding out, mixing with the large puddle already gathered below. Both sat where they were for a few moments, breathing heavily, savoring the moment and their post-coital bliss. 

Odin was hardly satisfied, though. He soon came forward again, though this time Lightning went to her knees and began to lick the beautiful cock instead. Her tongue slid along its tremendous length, her hands sliding up and down the shaft, her lips devouring the sweet rod until it began to jump once again, painting Lightning’s face and chest white with a shower of cum.

After, Lightning leaned against a rock wall, Odin placing his hoofs on either side of her before shoving into her pussy. She cried out once again, lost in her ecstasy as the creature slammed its immense cock into her cunt. It had more stamina than before, the edge having gone. It went for several minutes, during which Lightning came twice more as she rubbed her clit, bringing herself to climax. Finally, Odin came again, pulling out to cum straight up onto Lightning, several heavy ropes smashing into her face, causing her to flinch and close her eyes and she found herself once again basted in the creature’s juices. 

Finally satisfied, Odin reared back on its hind legs and vanished as the red glyphs appeared beneath it. 

Lightning lay back against the smooth, cold rocks for several minutes. A smile adorned her lips, her hand collecting the cum from her face. She swallowed it, loving the sweet, pineapple like flavor, moaning as she felt Odin’s seed sliding into her stomach. 

Eventually, she opened her eyes and stood, looking around. Nearby, Hope was still jacking off. She could see from several thin strands trailing from his penis that he’d already cum at least once watching her, and as her attention turned to him he began to whine and twitch, weak ropes of cum ejecting from his dick. She sighed and shook her head, unimpressed and more than a little embarrassed, no longer having the pleasure of Odin’s cock to distract her from the pathetic little boy. 

She found a nearby pool of water, cleaning the cum from her body before dressing. She sighed, unable to completely process what had just happened. 

“Come on,” she said as Hope zipped up his pants. “We’ve wasted enough time.” 

She headed off, Hope following silently behind.

* * *

They hadn’t gone far before he spoke up again. Lightning sighed as he did. She supposed it was too much to hope for that he’d have just kept quiet.

“Light, that was... incredible.” He was right. It had been incredible. 

“Uh-huh,” she said.

“You’re just... so beautiful. I’ve never seen anything so amazing.” 

“Uh-huh.”

_Take the hint kid. I’m not interested._

“Lightning, do you think... you know... you and I...”

“No,” she said firmly.

“Come on. I think you’re incredible. I want to give you my virginity. I want you to make me a man.” 

She sighed. “Can’t you find a girl your own age? Besides, I’m kind of tired after that.” 

“But... you’ll have sex with that thing, but not me?” 

“That... that wasn’t something I’d planned. It was that or fight it.” 

“Come on. That thing didn’t love you, and you had sex with it. I do love you.”

“No, you don’t. You don’t know what love is. You’re just infatuated.” 

“Please, Light! I’m begging you here! I need it!” 

He was getting loud. Loud enough for anyone in the area to hear. She needed him to shut up, and it was possible he wouldn’t, nor would he stop following her even if she told him to get lost. 

_Shit. I think there’s only one way to shut him up._

She turned around, crossing her arms.

“If I let you do this, will you shut up until I say otherwise?”

He nodded vigorously.

“I will. I promise.” She rolled her and shook her head before planting her back on the ground. She pulled her shorts off and pushed her panties aside, revealing her pink pussy, still wet from the fucking she’d taken a short while earlier.

“Come on. Let’s do this.” 

Hope wasted no time. His pants fell to his ankles, his underpants following. He immediately mounted her, thrusting his penis inside. 

Lightning didn’t even bother looking at him. She could barely feel his tiny penis thrusting in, though she knew it had to be in, given his constant thrusting. She rolled slightly back and forth, Hope not managing to fuck her very hard at all. A sigh escaped her lips, as she hoped that Hope would finish quickly so they could get moving. He’d jerked off several times already, though, and she feared he might take a few minutes to finish.

“Oh, Light!” he cried out. “I love you so much! You’re so incredible!” 

“Keep your voice down. Never know who might be listening.” She realized the hypocrisy, given that she’d been screaming at the top of her lungs when Odin had fucked her, but she didn’t give a shit. That was her, and she didn’t care one whit about Hope.

She felt Hope’s hands groping her tits, squeezing clumsily as his mouth sucked at them through her clothing. She rolled her eyes, annoyed with the behavior, but said nothing. Best just to let the boy enjoy himself. Hopefully that would speed the whole thing up.

It seemed to have the intended effect, and Hope began to moan, followed a second later by a groan through clenched teeth as he came. Or at least, she thought he must have cum. She couldn’t feel any cum hitting her insides. 

Once he was finished, Hope pulled out, collapsing to her side. Lightning rose, putting her panties back in position and pulling her shorts back on. She gave the boy a moment before kicking his shoulder lightly. 

“Enough lying around. Time to go.” 

She said nothing more, though Hope began to praise her. 

“Hey! Remember our agreement. You shut up now.” Hope opened his mouth to respond, but quickly closed it, just smiling at her. She turned back and headed off, the satisfied little boy behind her, humming happily to himself.


End file.
